Fire in my Heart, Heaven in my soul
by NeutralShooter
Summary: When Gabriel walks in to a run down diner he doesn't expect his life to change, and most certainly doesn't expect to find out he has a 16 year old daughter. Well, life is full of surprises isn't it. Mentions abuse. Slightly OOC. My first fic.
1. Well, you don't say

I don't own Supernatural because if I did Gabriel would have been on more then 4 episodes and he would have eventually taken over the whole supernatural universe. But I don't and they killed him off.

* * *

**Fire In My Heart, Fire My Soul.**

**Gabriel POV**

I walked into a little diner looking for something to do. My eyes fell upon a teen girl who looked about ready to jump off a cliff. I felt a tug in my heart and decided I would cheer her up. I walked up to her

"Can I sit with you?" I asked flashing a charming smile. She nodded. "I'm Deanna." She said kindly, flashing me a smile nearly identical to my own.

"Well Deanna, I'm Gabriel Morningstar. How are you doing?" I asked lightly. Her eyes widened. "Gabriel? Did you know an Isabella that lived near here?" I smiled at the reminder of my ex-girlfriend. "Yeah. Why? Did you know her?" I asked. "Yes. Actually, I'm her daughter." Deanna said. "And she might have told me my dad was an archangel named Gabriel Morningstar once."

I stared at her in shock. She looked to be around 16 or 17 years old and had short, spiky, light brown hair. She had Isabella's button nose and clear, expressive, hazel eyes. My eyes, I realized quickly.

"Why didn't she call me?" I grumbled. How could she keep something like this from me? Deanna frowned. "Quite honestly, I don't think she planned on keeping me for long." Deanna sighed sadly. "What do you mean?" I questioned, my stomach rolling. Something told me I wouldn't like this.

"She thought I was an abomination. She knew she couldn't get an abortion because i was part angel so after I was born she tried to drown me. When she figured out I couldn't be killed by conventional means she decided to use me as a stress outlet. I've been stabbed, beaten, and even lit on fire. Then my wings came in… Well, in the end I was glad the demons killed her. She was worst then they are." She explained sadly.

I was… I think pissed was the most appropriate word. She had tried to kill our daughter and then when she couldn't she had tortured her.

That's when I noticed tears running down Deanna's face. I quickly change seats to be sitting next to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Don't worry, Cupcake. I'm going to protect you from now on. Shhh, I'm here for you now." I whispered rocking her as she ruined my shirt.

Eventually she cried herself out. "I – I'm sorry." She hiccuped. I shook my head. "Don't be. That's my job as your dad. I'm supposed to make you feel better and then embarrass you." I said and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and smiled. "Looks like you're doing a good job then." She said hugging me. I wrapped one of my wings around her and sighed at the feeling of comfort that surrounded us.

"So where have you been living?" I asked a little while later. She smiled up at me. "Since Isabella died I've been living with my extended family in a abandoned warehouse." She said happily. I couldn't help but smile at the change in her attitude. "And who would that be?" I questioned. "My cousins, on your side of course. We have Damien, Lucifer's little boy; Anthony, his dad is Michael; and Crystael, she is Raphael's daughter." She explained. I raised an eyebrow. "Do the a-fore-mentioned archangels know about them?" I asked. Deanna sighed. "No, they don't. We didn't know how to find you guys. Apparently I'm just lucky, kind of." She said.

"Can I meet them?" I asked hesidently. Deanna's eyes widened in surprise and then she smiled hugely. "Of course! Let's go!" and we were off.

* * *

I hope this is easier to read now. I'm not really sure how to break up stories it's the hardest part for me which is all the more reason to practice. Thanks for the reviews and critiques!


	2. Meeting the Family

We ended up in front of a huge warehouse and Deanna whistled. "Damian, Crystael, Anthony! I'm Home!" She shouted. Suddenly three kids appeared. One boy hugged Deanna spinning her around.

"Don't ever do that to us ever again! We thought you were dead!" He shouted before setting her back down. "Daddy, this is Damian and those two there are Crystael and Anthony. Everyone, this is my dad: the Archangel Gabriel." She introduced us. I smiled at the teenage angels and gave a little wave.

Crystael had white blond hair and dark gray eyes. She looked to be 14 years old but could have been older.

Damian had messy black hair and ice blue eyes that seemed to peer into your soul. He had to be Deanna's age.

Lastly Anthony had spiky blond hair and forest green eyes. He seem to be around Crystael's age.

They waved back before Crystael turned to Deanna. "I need to see your wings. Are they feeling any better then before?" She asked in a bell like voice. Deanna frowned and turned to me. "I don't think you should see this. Maybe you should go somewhere for awhile." she suggested but I just shook my head. "Nope. Your my responsibility now so I'm not going nowhere." I said. She sighed irritated. "Well don't say I didn't try." She said then stretched out her wings.

I held in my enraged shout when I saw her wings. Any angel would have shivered at the sight knowing the amount of pain she must have gone through. What once must have been glorious caramel colored wings were now scarred appendages. They looked burnt and had huge bald spots wear her flight feathers should have been.

Damian caught my gaze and sighed. "Isabella thought it would be fun to dunk Deanna's wings in holy oil and light them up. We've been working on restoring them but they may never heal fully." he explained. Crystael finished with Deanna's wings then handed her a blue raspberry lolly pop. "They look better. Have you heard more from Castiel yet?" She asked stepping back. I shot her a confused glance.

"You guys know Cas?" I asked. They all nodded. "Deanna has saved his butt a couple times now. Plus we all know about Deanna's crush on Dea-" Anthony went flying before he could finish but the damage had been done. "Seriously? You have a crush on that Ass? You couldn't have fallen for Sam instead?" I asked. At least Sam had some sort of conscious. She just gave me a lopsided smile and shrugged. "He isn't a sarcastic asshole like Dean. Sorry but I like the bad-boy type." She said winking. I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Why are you waiting to hear from Cas?" I said steering the conversation away from Dean so I wouldn't have to hunt him down. "We need to make sure Lucifer and Michael stay in the dark about us and Castiel has been telling us safe spots to stay." Deanna explained. "Why can't they know about you?" I asked.

Lucifer had been a the best big brother before the humans got involved. He taught me everything I knew. That's why I used Morningstar as my human surname. I was sure he would adore Damian even if he was a bit darker now. Michael would no doubt freak out when he saw Anthony. I would definitely have to be there for that. But after he got used to the fact I'm sure he might be able to be a decent parent. The only one I couldn't picture was Raphael. He was a bigger dick then Michael and was extremely violent for an Archangel of healing and love. Maybe he could be kind if he put a lot of effort into it and had the right motivation. If not I could adopt Crystael.

Deanna broke me out of my thoughts. "They could use Damian and Anthony as vessels. Not to mention how powerful we are. If we had the opportunity we could send them both back to the pit." She clarified. I blinked in surprise. "Why don't you do that then? We could lure them to us and if they don't agree to our terms then we seal them up. I can make sure they can't use the boys as meat suits." I suggested. They looked thoughtful for a moment before they all nodded. "Okay. You hunt them down and tell them and we'll contact Castiel and the Winchesters." Deanna said. I nodded and gave her my number and kissed her cheek causing her blush again. "Stay safe and track down Raphael as well. I Love you." I told her. She smiled and nodded. "Love you too, Dad." she said then we all got to it.


	3. Telling Michael

Sorry for the wait, I've been working on my Archangel fic. Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, but I do own my brain. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Telling Michael

Gabriel POV

I left Deanna with my niece and nephews and flew off to find Michael. I tracked his grace up to my own personal spot in heaven. He was standing in front of a headstone looking depressed and kinda angry.

"Why, father? I've been a good son. I've done everything you've asked of me but what have I to show for it? One brother banished and my baby brother dead. Gabriel wanted nothing but for the fighting to stop and you let him die! You let Lucifer kill him! My dearest, most favorite baby brother is dead and you still remain silent to me. I will kill Lucifer but it is no longer just because you will it. I will kill him for taking the last light I had, Gabriel, from me. I will avenge Gabriel's death then I'm finished! Perhaps the young Castiel is not as foolish as I thought for his endearment to the humans and earth." He ranted before laying flowers next to the headstone that I just realized had my name on it.

I debated for a moment before landing a few feet away from my brother and clearing my throat loudly. "Let's not be too hasty now, I might not even be dead." I joked as Michael's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "What? How?" He asked clearly shocked. I laughed at his expression.

"I knew Luci would gank me if he had a clear shot so I made a few back up plans. The Winchesters aren't that important." I explained. Michael pulled me into a tight embrace. "I've missed you so much brother. I'm glad you've finally returned home." He said happily. I sighed. "I'm not coming back to heaven Michael." His face was a mix of hurt, disappointment, and confusion. "Why not?" He asked.

I gave a half smile. "Heaven is no longer my home. Plus there's the thing I came here to tell you about." I added excitedly. Michael raised a eyebrow. "And what is that?" He asked curiously but there was still a hint of sadness in his voice. "Do you remember the nephillim?" I asked hopefully and he nodded.

"The half angel children. They were adored and cherished by all of heaven but then their human parents tried to use them against the heavenly host. In the end the humans killed them themselves and wrote that father destroyed them in a great flood. The truth is many angels were hurt by the loss of their offspring and vowed to never again reproduce in fear of a repeat in history. Why?" He answered.

I smiled hugely at him. "I have a daughter. Her name is Deanna and she's amazing Mike." I said excitedly. He smiled back at the news. "Really? Tell me everything!" He demanded and in the back of my mind I noted that we were acting like two teenage chicks looking for gossip but I just ignored it.

"I just met her yesterday on accident. We both ended up at the same diner. Atropos must have forgiven me for messing up her planner finally or something. I started to talk to her and she told me about her mom and I just can't believe everything!" I said. He laughed at my enthusiasm.

"I'm very happy for you brother. Was her mother with her?" He asked bringing up the one dark spot on my bright mood.

"No, thank father for that. Turns out Isabella had some issues and didn't see fit to keep our miracle. She tortured Deanna, even going so far as to dunk her wings in holy oil and... you haven't seen them but they would have been the most beautiful wings I've seen." I said sadly wishing I could have found out sooner and saved my daughter all of that pain.

"I'm sorry brother. Where is this Isabella now?" He asked nearly hissing her name. "Dead. Some demons got that pleasure. But that isn't what I want to talk about. Deanna wasn't the only nephillim I met yesterday. Turns out she was living with three others. Lucifer has a son and Raphael has a daughter." I said back to being cheerful.

Michael laughed. "I feel sorry for those poor children to have such crazy parents. Wait, I thought you said three?" He finally took the bait. "I did. There was another boy named Anthony and you just so happen to be his dad. Do you remember Nicole?" I said enjoying his reaction.

His face drained of color and he froze completely. I don't think he was even breathing. After a few moments he finally broke out of his trance. "I have a son?" He asked more to himself but I answered anyway. "Yep, looks just like you. I think he gets his personality from his mom though." I said clapping him on the shoulder.

He turned to me pain evident in his eyes. "Does he hate me? Why didn't she call? I would have come immediately. I would have been overjoyed to be gifted with a child." He said pacing. I sighed.

"I know I thought the same when I found out about Deanna. And the kid can't wait to meet you. He knows you didn't know and doesn't blame you at all. As for Nicole, demon have killed all of their human parents. That's why they were living together." I Explained what I could to Michael.

He smiled at me. "Can you take me to him?" He practically begged. I nodded. "Meet me at Bobby Singer's place on Thursday and I'll introduce you to everyone." I promised and he locked me in another hug. "Thank you." He said releasing me. I smiled then began my search for Lucifer for part 2 of the plan.

* * *

Good, bad, angelic? For those who don't know Atropos is fate and in episode 6.17 she is featured on the show. I love that episode! I'm sorry for any mistakes but I don't have a beta so If you see any tell me and I'll get right on it. Lastly, I love reviews more then Sammy hates clowns so do it!


	4. Telling Lucifer

Sorry this one's so short I've been trying to work on my prank wars fic lately the next chapter to that should be up before the weekend. I could have sworn already posted this chapter but I guess not.

I do not own supernatural. (Ha I said it without crying this time. Victory is mine!)

* * *

Telling Lucifer

Gabriel POV

Telling Lucifer definitely didn't go as I had imagined it. I found him in a deserted hotel surrounded by his demon henchmen. I just slipped past them and appeared in his bedroom. He shot me a dark look. "You don't have to torture me Michael. I don't care anymore. Just kill me and get it over with. I more then deserve it for killing Gabriel. I didn't do it on purpose but it doesn't matter. He's dead and it's my fault." He said.

I rolled my eyes. I had already forgiven my favorite older brother for his wrongs. "Put a sock in it Luci. I'm not here to here you complain about killing me and I ready forgave you for that anyway. Plus I've brought glad tidings." I said chuckling at the look on his face. "You're alive? But how?" He asked. "I can make more then one copy of myself Luci though the exploding grace and fake wings took a lot of engineering." I explained.

He smirked. "Well done. What's the glad tidings you speak of?" I decided Lucifer could handle the straight truth. "You have a kid. A son actually. His name is Damian and he's living with a few other nephillims." I blurted out before ending up with an armful of archangel. I positioned him on the nearby bed and waited for him to regain consciousness.

"What is he like?" He asked a few moments later and I smiled. "He has your eyes and attitude. He's caring and protective and extremely bright. He reminds me of you before the whole human issue. I have a plan if you're willing. That way we can be a family again." I told him. And he looked at me hopefully. "What's the plan?" He asked. I explained what Deanna, Damian, and I had come up with.

"Who's Deanna?" He asked when I finished. I smiled. "My daughter. She's tracking down Ralph right now to tell him about his daughter, Crystael." I said sounding like a proud PTO mom. Lucifer wiped a fake tear off his face and pretended to blow his nose. "They grow up so fast. I remember when you were still just an egg waiting to hatch and now you have a kid of your own." He sniffled. I punched him in the stomach. "I was never in an egg you idiot. Dad created me out of sunlight and wind, remember? I started out as a fledgling just like you." I growled as he laughed.

"Shut up you have a kid too. Plus you fainted. Michael took the news better then that." I said mockingly. He frowned. "Yeah but I bet you eased Michael into it. You didn't just blurt it out or he would have been the first angel to die of a heart attack." He countered. I smiled hugely. "You should have seen his face, priceless." I laughed. "I'll see you Thursday." I finally said and gave him a huge hug. "See you little brother. I love you." He said and I smirked. "I know and don't get mad if you get a bunch of bills for porn soon because I've been using Morningstar as my surname. Bye!" I said and vanished as his eyes widened. Yep everything was going to end up just fine.

* * *

The next chapter will be Deanna's pov of telling Ralphy. That is going to be fun especially when Gabe finds out.

I like reviews like Castiel likes burgers!

P.S. I'm going to start doing one shots on pretty much anything so if you have a request send it to me. the one shots get my brain working so i can finish my series.


	5. Telling Raphael

Sorry it's so short but i've been busy. I'm working on the next chapter of the prank wars. Enjoy!

I don't own anyone but Deanna.

* * *

Telling Raphael

Deanna POV

It took awhile to find where my uncle was hiding but we managed to track him down. We decided it would be best if Crystael and I went alone so he didn't assume we were trying to attack him or something. I sighed and opened the door to his hotel room and tossed some dust on him. I had got the dust from a fairy for saving he from a dog that was trying to eat her. It would keep any creature you threw it on from flying for a half-hour at least.

"Who are you?" He asked calmly but I could see the way his eyes kept shifting that he was looking for an escape. "My name is Deanna and I'm the nephillim daughter of your brother Gabriel." I explained quickly. "We only want to talk to you. Gabriel is talking to Michael right now so we came here to speak to you." Crystael added. Raphael glanced at her for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I'll listen. But, first, who are you?"He asked looking at my cousin. Crystael gave me a nervous look before sighing. "Do you remember Irena? You hooked up with her around 15 years ago?" She asked and Raphael nodded slowly. "Well, a month after you left she found out she was pregnant with me. I'm your daughter Crystael." She explained. Raphael's eyes widened and he walked closer to her before stopping. "Prove it." He demanded. Crystael nodded and unfurled her wings. They were storm cloud gray. I remembered Castiel saying once that Raphael's wings were the same color. He gasped and gently ran a finger down them. Crystael shivered. "You really are my daughter. I- I'm sorry I wasn't there." He said looking back at her. She smiled. "It's alright none of you knew about us. I'm just glad you didn't try to kill us." She said honestly. "My father has a plan to stop the apocalypse and bring Michael and Lucifer back to Heaven. We wanted to know if you would be willing to help. My dad said God spoke to him before he brought him back after Lucifer killed him and he doesn't want the apocalypse to happen." I added cheerfully and Raphael thought for a moment before smiling. "I'll help in any way I can." He agreed. We told him the plan and brought him to meet Damian and Anthony.

After everyone was introduced Crystael made me show him my wings. "How could your mother do such a thing? I'm highly tempted to resurrect her just so I could kill her again." He said as he gingerly examined each feather. I sighed. "Thanks but I'm sure the demons are taking good care of her down there." Crystael told him what she had been doing and he smiled proudly at her. "I think it's possible for me to completely heal them in a month or two thanks to what you've been doing. I'll need to bring her to my heaven to finish though." He explained. I nodded my understanding and folded my wings carefully.

A few hours later my dad showed up. He pulled me into a hug. "Everything is going as planned. You should have seen their faces! Lucifer fainted and Michael almost had a heart attack! " He said grinning. I grinned back. "Sounds fun! Raphael is in the main room. I'm sure you wanna talk to him." I said leading him inside. Raphael saw him and and froze.

* * *

Bum Bum Bum. School starts monday so the next chapter should be up by the end of next week. R&R please.


End file.
